No Holding Back
by colourmeblue
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie damage their new home in the throws of passion/love. LEMON beginning to end.


**This is my first Fan Fiction ever. I'm not much of a writer, but hey i think i write a pretty good Lemon. Leave me a review, tell me what you think. Should i write another Emmett/ Rosalie boudoir tale? They don't have many, so let me know. Enjoy (:**

**RPOV**

I was already consumed by my passion and ready to do everything and anything to Emmett, and let him do everything and anything to me. Esmee had just finished building a house for us and we were alone, finally able to unleash our ravenous passionate love without holding back. My legs were already wrapped around Emmett's waist and my arms locked around his neck, closing the space between us. He grabbed and supported my ass with experienced hands while our yearning lips met in lustful violent kisses with our wild tongues massaging each other.

We hardly ever talked when we were this hot and all over each other, our actions justified our feelings. But he always seemed to know where to touch me and what I wanted him to do. We were at all times on the same frequency sensing each others urgency; I knew we were perfect for one another.

Our hungry mouths never parted as Emmett stumbled around and bumped us into walls, creating deep dents and cracks in the fresh drywall, incapable of concentrating on getting us to the master bedroom. One of his hands slithered up my blouse and he skillfully unhooked my bra like he always did. I reluctantly left his lips for a moment to remove my bra from under my top. The peaks of my tits began to harden.

I was so disoriented and caught up in my passion that I just realized that Emmett finally found the bedroom. It was barren; all that situated the room was our one king-sized iron framed bed with a lavender draped canopy. I was getting excited; my warming center started throbbing from the desire in my mind. I grinded it on his dick and felt him harden through his jeans.

Emmett rammed me into the wall beside our bed and I let out and aggressive scream, a depression shaped like my torso embossed on the new wall. I liked it when he was rough with me; this only turned me on even more. I grinded harder on his cock, tore off his shirt and clawed his back while sucking on his neck. He ripped my blouse in two and my chest was fully exposed now. I jumped down from his waist and started unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans as he unbuttoned mine with one hand while the other hand massaged my breast.

Emmett was standing erect from under his boxers. I got down on my knees, took the waistband between my teeth and slowly pulled them down, looking up at him and smiling seductively as I did. His size was in perfect proportion to his body, and Emmett had quite a large body. I held him gently with one hand and started to lick the tip of penis, teasing him whilst my other hand grazed up and down his leg. Then, I took in all of his length as deep as it would go into my throat. If I were a human I'd probably be choking but breathing wasn't an issue. Emmett was so huge. I kept pulling in and out as he moaned from the pits of his stomach at the top of his lungs. I stopped, right before sending him over the edge; I wasn't ready for this to be over yet.

Emmett picked me up and threw me onto the bed, slid my pants off and pulled me toward him at the edge of the bed. I hardly ever wore panties anymore and I was now fully naked with my jeans off too. He heaved my legs over his shoulders as he got down on his knees to pleasure me now. Emmett's tongue moved so gently over the lips of my sex and then penetrated, unexpectedly and forcefully. His tongue moved so swiftly and with expertise that it mimicked a vibrator. He stimulated my clit, circling and rubbing it with his nimble fingers, just as fast as his tongue was moving inside of me. I was crazy I just had to scream long and loud. I already had my first orgasm, that's how good he was.

"Emmett, I want you to fuck me, as hard and as rough as you want." I said, stopping him from eating me out.

"Baby, I'll break you." He teased. He was so smug and cocky.

Emmett stood up and stroked his dick a couple times with his left hand, getting himself ready for my dripping wet pussy. He rubbed my moist and throbbing lips, teasing me some more. We were already in a perfect position and I was so impatient.

"Emmett, fuck me, Fuck Me, FUCK ME." I yelled ear splittingly.

He touched the tip of his cock to my aching core, running it up and down the slit.

"Move to the center of the bed and put your arms over your head. Then I'll beat you so hard, you won't remember your own name." He commanded.

These games were irritating me now so I complied with his orders, to get what I wanted. My arms lay over my head and I crossed my wrists. Emmett hovered over me on his knees and his right hand held my wrists in that position so he was totally dominant now. His tongue ran up from the valley of my breasts and ended with another vigorous kiss at my lips. He pulled away and started to rub me again with his tip. Before I knew it, he shoved into me with his whole length catching me off guard and unready.

I yelled extensive strings of profanities with Emmett's name in the mix. His power and might sent electric bolts straight through my spine, making it arch as much as it could. Emmett let go of my wrists to pick me up into his lap and he sat back, still on his knees. He took handles on my hips to control me to go up and down on him. Now that my hands were free, I pushed his shoulders back so that he was lying down and I straddled him.

I placed my hands on his sturdy chest to steady myself while I rode Emmett like there was no tomorrow. I was totally in control. It was so like Emmett to take that control back and told me to turn around while still on his dick. When I did, he put me into the doggy position, but he took my wrists in each of his hands so that my torso suspended and he rammed into me from the back.

"Emmett, harder, faster. HARDER, FASTER!!!" I screamed with urgency.

"What do you want me to do baby? I can't hear you, you're gonna have to scream it louder," as he kept ramming into me. "especially my name baby, scream it."

It was _our_ empty house, I didn't need to hold back anymore.

"EMMETT. EMMETT. FUCK ME DEEPER. GO FASTER, I WANT IT HARDER EMMETT!!!"

He moved at the speed of light, sending himself deeper giving it to me so hard. Emmett was a genius and this might have been my favorite position, it felt so good. The pit of my stomach started to tremble on the inside and my mouth started to salivate. Tension and pressure from my chest caught up to the trembling at the bottom of my stomach and kept pushing lower and lower, until it gathered to the place where Emmett and I were one.

"Emmett I'm coming, don't stop. DON'T STOP!" My voice was shaky yet, still with substance.

If it was possible Emmett went even faster than he was before I told him I was going to climax. Then with a few more pumps from Emmett, I shook my hands free from his hold. I held myself up now, and my fingers were digging into the mattress. Emmett finally hit the spot, I felt the walls around him tighten and then tension was cut from my body. I ripped up the mattress unable to control my actions. I let out the most gut wrenching shriek that was both pure pleasure and relief. This orgasm felt 10 times better than the first one. The physicality of the tension was my white discharg that seeped through when Emmett went in and out.

Emmett never stopped, he was amazing. He had such an endurance that I couldn't comprehend. It was now my turn to make him come. I told him to lie down on his back again and I rode him, like a cowgirl this time, deeper, harder and faster, just like he did to me. I stopping going up and down for a moment to squeeze my thighs together and open up again. When I squeezed, I squeezed so hard that his moans intensified after every release. Soon enough, I felt Emmett get bigger inside of me.

"Rose, I'm going to come, turn around and face me."

I never got off his cock and spun slowly on it. I pumped him slowly now, feeling his cock expanding, stretching more inside my pussy. As I was going down on him, he held my shoulders down, so that I took in all of him, all the way to the base of his shaft. He held me there. His moaning grew in crescendo and when it reached its peak in volume, a stream of cooler-than-body-temperature liquid shot the inside of me. It felt good to feel his juices shower the inside as it filled me, but probably not as great as he felt to unload. I toppled over him, now that my job was done. We were both satisfied, but he was still inside me.

I got off his dick, hovered upright over his stomach on my knees and let our combined juices empty out of my pussy, onto him. Emmett gave me a great load. I sat on top of him as he rested his hands under his head to direct it at me.

"I love you Rose." Emmett said with a substance that locked up my heart.

"I love you too Emmett." I batted my eyelashes at him and bent down to kiss him, softly this time. "Ready for round two?"


End file.
